An aerosol type atomizer is made of a container accommodating its contents such as a chemical in its inside, and a head cap mounted over a top of the container.
The container which accommodates its contents such as a chemical and a gas in its inside in a sealed state is provided at its top end with a stem, which is biased upwards, can be pushed down and is structured so that when the stem is pushed down, the contents of the container may be discharged therethrough.
On the other hand, the cap head which is mounted over the top of the container is made of a cap body mounted over the top of the container, and a movable member for spray operation which is disposed inside of the cap body and which can be pivoted and swung vertically relative to the cap body. The movable member for spray operation is provided with a stem fitting part for fitting with the stem and with a spray port, has a fluid channel extending from the stem fitting part to the spray port and is provided with a push button.
In the aerosol type atomizer so made up, it is designed that pushing down the movable member for spray operation to take a spray position causes the contents of the container under the pressure of the gas accommodated in the container to be sprayed externally from the spray port via the fluid channel in the movable member for spray operation.
In such an aerosol type atomizer, when all the contents of the container are sprayed and used up (when the use of the aerosol type atomizer is ended), there is very often the case that the gas remains in the container of the aerosol type atomizer. For this reason, when the aerosol type atomizer is discarded and scrapped, there is a fear of accident that an explosion may occur due to the gas that remains in the container, namely the residual gas.
Then, in order to get rid of an accident of explosion due to the residual gas in an aerosol type atomizer, it has been known as disclosed in JP U S55-73700 and JP U H04-124918, to provide the aerosol type atomizer with a needle or a drilling tool for drilling its container so that when the use of the aerosol type atomizer is ended a hole is drilled in the container with the needle or drilling tool to discharge the residual gas inside of the container therethrough, thereby avoiding the accident of explosion due to the residual gas.
Also, as disclosed in JP U H01-61082, it has been known to provide a mechanism such that when the movable member for spray operation is largely moved downwards in the head cap, the movable member for spray operation is engaged with the cap body to fix the movable member for spray operation at a lower position (in a state of spray) whereby in a time of normal spray the contents of the container are sprayed from the spray port by lowering slightly the movable member for spray operation, but once the use of the aerosol type atomizer is ended, the movable member for spray operation is largely moved downwards by pushing it intensely to fix it at the lower position (in the state of spray), thereby permitting the residual gas in the container to be fully discharged.
In the former type of the conventional aerosol type atomizers, the need to provide the atomizer separately with the needle or drilling tool for drilling the container gives rise to the problem of increasing the number of parts and components to form the aerosol type atomizer. In addition, the need for its use to remove the needle or drilling tool from the aerosol type atomizer and then to pierce the container therewith has the problem of its operation being very troublesome, and yet piercing the container may cause the residual gas in the container to fly about, presenting the problem that the operation may be attended with a danger.
On the other hand, the latter can largely alleviate the problems of the operation being troublesome and becoming hazardous as in the former in that the residual gas in the container is discharged by moving the movable member for spray operation in the head cap largely downwards to fix it at the lower position (in the state of spray), but since the movable member for spray operation can be automatically fixed at the lower position (brought in the state of spray) by pushing it intensely, there is a risk that the problem arises that a false operation to push the movable member for spray operation intensely by just an inadvertence in a time of normal spray may cause the movable member for spray operation to be so fixed automatically with the result that the contents in the container are altogether sprayed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a head cap for an aerosol type atomizer in which the problems mentioned above are overcome, especially in which a residual gas that remains in the container after the use of the aerosol type atomizer is ended is discharged easily and safely, and which is so structured that the aerosol type atomizer cannot be falsely operated while it is being used.